lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds
"It is savior that will judge you, and executioner that will put you in your demise." - One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds (O-03-03), shorthanded to One Sin, is a relatively harmless Abnormality that is in the shape of a levitating cross, seemingly melded with a skull, both of which are bound tightly together by a thorn crown. __TOC__ Ability Its special ability restores the mental gauge of the employee who was working on it, if the work result ended with a good mood. If the employee collects all the 10 E Boxes, One Sin will heal the mental gauge of all the employees in the department. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Details One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment, Insight, and Instinct and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' emotional state is divided into 3 sections, bad, normal, and good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel distressed, completing 4-7 will cause it to feel normal, and 8-10 will make it's mood result happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Max Work Count is 2 works. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level (ZAYIN), portrait, Damage Type (W'''hite 1 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (10) and their emotional state. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression List of Field Works (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. List of Managerial Works 1/2 (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) * "List of Managerial Works 1" ** "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds recovers the mentality of the employee when the result of work was good. The Pansy employee who was working at the time said it was a feeling of clarity" * "List of Managerial Works 2" ** "As employee produce all the E-Boxes in the work as PE-Box, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds has recovered the mentality of all the employee in that department." Quick Defense (Cost: 8 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not. "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level 'Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Work Speed Rate +5 Unlocks an E.G.O. Trait, which increase the MP by 2 points and the success rate of the employee by 10% with the same Abnormality (One Sin). Has the appearance of a crown of thorns and has a 5% of being equipped to an employee after finishing a work with the Abnormality. 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Working Success Rate +5% Unlocks the Armor 'Penitence'. 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Work Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the Weapon 'Penitence'. 'Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Working Success Rate +5% Story * "A giant skull with a crown of thorns and cross tied to it, levitating about a meter above the ground." * "Despite its harsh appearance, it is hardly harmful. It often makes noises by clacking its teeth together but there is no need to pay extra attention to that noise. Less attention is required compared to other Abnormalities." * "It feeds on human 'sins', revealed through confession. Employee on duty must sit (or stand) in front of the creature and confess to his/her sins." * "Recently, a positive impact was discovered. A study showed that the employees who succeeded in confessing have recovered some part of their mental health. The cause of this decrease is still mystery. Also, the outcome is not known for confessions on non-factual events." * (Removed) "Experiment Log x2-321: We categorized all sins people make into three levels. Level 1, 'insignificant lie or action that wouldn't draw any attention, kind that one would be able to talk about in a social setting and laugh at'. Level 2, 'slightly serious mistake that you would only talk to your closest friends about'. Level 3, 'a great sin that one would carry around for their entire life and tell no-one about'. Employee, (Redacted) was sent in to confess to a Level 1 sin. Energy levels increased 12%. Employee, (Redacted) was sent in to confess to a Level 2 sin. Energy levels increased 15%. Employee, (Redacted) was sent in to confess to a Level 3 sin. 1min. 48sec. after the employee went in, a bright light flashed. Inferring from the amount of light that had leaked outside the containment room, inside may have been blindingly bright. Our offices experienced a power outage right afterwards. The blackout continued for 2 hours. The select Abnormality's stress levels increased 5%, and energy levels decreased. (Redacted) lost past 6 years' memories. The experiment came to a halt. Privacy matters warranted a policy to keep surveillance cameras classified. But to understand the incident there was no choice but to view the surveillance material. The following is an excerpt from the video. The footage is not fully intact; the data was damaged from the moment of the blinding flash of light." * "(Redacted) : "This happened during , about 4 in the afternoon. Damn, does this even work...? Anyway, there was a train track about 20 minutes away from my house. I had a neighborhood friend I used to hang out with. We were close, I think. One day, there was something like a Halloween party. We decided to dress up as animals. One of my friends was a deer. The costume was made with some crappy antlers, and some clothes with dark spots on it, not convincing at all. I... I don't know how the kid got into the forest. We noticed he was gone after a while, maybe an hour. We found him wandering around between the trees, and yelled 'STOP!' I guess he thought we were calling him here. He ran toward us and... We heard a few gunshots and that was it. The blood splattered to my shoes. We never dressed up like animals again. That's it.'" * "Observation Log 4_435 Of course its eye sockets were empty, it was a skull. It didn't mean that it couldn't see. I can feel its gaze on me, listening. Letting stuff out in confession did lightened the psychological burden." * "Later we went to the hometown to investigate the aforementioned incident. A boy named (Redacted) was indeed shot to death 3 times with a shotgun after entering the forest dressed like a deer, during hunting season. Unlike the confessed story, there was a witness that said (Redacted) was not close to the group of kids in the area, they didn't get along well. Also, the witness mentioned hearing children yell 'RUN,' immediately before the blast of the shotgun." * "{ "You can't expect all employees to confess about factual events to that skull. One in ten usually states something untrue. It's a little different to a lie. It's close to involuntary self-defense. While they are aware of the fact that they should only say what is true but once they start making up excuses for their mistakes about the reason for their action, it can no longer be a confession. I'm telling this to you! You have been explaining for five minutes on the reason you were late to work that day!" Flavour Text * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds could give positive effects to employees situationally." * " feels unknown fear of entering the room of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds because nothing is known." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is waiting for people's sins." * "'s sin will soon reach One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is your convictor." * " is finished with order but One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is grinding teeth, making threatening sound once in a while." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds floats around slowly." * "One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is not responding to 's work." * "As is proceeding the work, One Sin and Hundred of Good Deeds is not giving the slightest response." * "If fundamental purpose is justifiable, one evil deed could be allowed, right?" * "Shoulder torment means taking half of the sin." * "Human who can adroitly deceive themselves live the happiest life." * "In a future life, there are only spiders" * "Employee has finished on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds. It doesn't show any reaction, but the somber sound of its teeth chattering can be heard." Trivia * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is a reference to the Christian religion. The religious figure, Jesus Christ, wore a crown of thorns as a form of torture, and was hung up on a cross to pay for the sins of mankind. * One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds is the easiest Abnormality to care for, as it only needs any type of work to collect energy and doesn't inflict much damage at all when failing at work. Gallery OneSinContainment.png|One Sin's Containment OneSinDetailsUnlocked.png|One Sin's Details Unlocked OneSinArtFull.png|Full Artwork of One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds Category:Abnormalities Category:ZAYIN Category:Original Category:Religious